cartoon_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Edd
Edd, mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D," is one of the three protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the physically weakest but the most intelligent member of the Eds. Appearance Edd wears a red T-shirt (orange on occasion for websites, games, artwork, Season 5 and the movie), purple shorts, long red socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. At nighttime, Edd wears a yellow onesie and his ever-present hat. Edd has three black hairs that stick out of his hat in a similar style to Eddy's, but facing downwards instead of upwards. His two most notable physical features are his big chin (said to be similar to Kevin's), and the gap between his teeth. In the first season, his skin was light yellow, but it progressively became more desert sand-beige. His eye color was shown to be blue-green on the front cover of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. His tongue is a mint-green color. Two frames in "Fool on the Ed" reveals Edd's eye color to be a light green in the first instance and a very light gold color in the second instance. In the later seasons, Edd wears a yellow tie over his shirt when attending school. When going outside, he wears a brown cardigan with olive drab trimmings. When it is snowing, he wears an orange snow jacket, light green scarf, earmuffs, and purple snow pants with a white stripe on both sides. Personality Edd is a rather scrupulous, but kind and good-intentioned youth. Docile, polite and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. With his love and desire for order, he occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Edd is something of a "goody-two-shoes," wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Edd is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to "not be able to rest in an unlabeled setting." He has a significant dislike of sports as well, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodgeball incident from his childhood. What Edd lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence, in a total reversal of the dim-witted yet physically stronger Ed. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in science. Although clever and perceptive, his foresights are often denied by an insidious Eddy. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. Edd has also proven on many occasions to be quite brave. In "The Day the Ed Stood Still," he volunteered to potentially sacrifice himself to make up for his creation of Monster Ed. In the movie, he is among the first to stand up to Eddy's Brother while he was torturing Eddy. In earlier episodes, he was a little more laid back and a lot more soft-spoken, he was also much more subservient to the whims of Eddy. However, as time wore on and his character expanded, he not only became more understanding and disciplined, but also more sarcastic and insubordinate to Eddy. He also began to talk a lot more than he used to. His quirks were also played up a lot more as well, such as his intelligence, his perfectionism, and his obsessions with order and cleanliness. He also gets upset when people are better than him in something he excels at, as seen in "Ed in a Halfshell," "Too Smart for His Own Ed," and "In Like Ed." History He is a young inventor, hard-working student, neat freak, and of course the smartest kid in all the cul-de-sac. He is the most intelligent and well-behaved of the Eds, an observation that seems to be unfortunately unappreciated by his peers. He wears a trademark sock-like black ski hat all the time, used not only as a hat, but also as a catalyst to one of the show's biggest mysteries. Of the three Eds, Double D is the most respected and most liked by the others due to his harmless nature, intelligence, love of peace and order, and his commitment to doing the right thing. Even Kevin at times can be respectful towards him when it's convenient. The other kids usually come to him for help and advice, or if they need something fixed. He also does a lot of research and field work, on his own from his friends, and when he isn't with Eddy and Ed, the others often invite him to do things with them and become friendly. However, being an active part in Eddy's schemes, Double D is usually punished alongside his friends as a result, and sometimes his intellectual, nitpicky nature can wear on the nerves of the others. In the later episodes, when going to Peach Creek Jr. High, he is a straight-A student in all of his classes. He shows a strong hate toward sports because of a past, never-discussed dodgeball incident. He even went as far as escaping school to get out of gym class. Though, he is nearly incapable of performing any exercise anyways due to extreme physical weakness. He is also in the photography club at school and the editor of the school newspaper. Double D is almost always the voice of reason and conscience of the Eds, pointing out the weaknesses in Eddy's scams or explaining how morally wrong they are, even though he is almost always ignored. Being as intelligent as he is, he is able to construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various other pieces of junk the Eds can find. They often make trips to the Junkyard specifically to look for stuff like this. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Intelligent Category:Ed,Edd N Eddy Characters Category:Characters that have crossed over Category:Billy and Mandy Characters Category:Sophisticated Category:Medics Category:Protagonists Category:Shy Category:Cowards Category:Scam Artists Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Polite Category:Do Gooders Category:Inventors Category:Pacifists Category:Side Kicks Category:Animal lover Category:Teachers Category:Paranoid Category:Influential Category:Pushovers Category:Abused Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Characters